Held An AU Guy & Marian season 2 fic
by Leah Day
Summary: Set during ep "For England" of season 2. Rated PG 15 to M. Or T to M. Note, this fic has been revised.
1. Part 1

_**Held part 1**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

A Guy and Marian story set during the episode "For England" before and after Marian rescue from Winchester.

This ditty is very AU and the dialogue does not always follow the script. This was either done due to wanting to change the scene for the story's sake or I really couldn't be bothered checking to see if I had the dialogue exactly right even if it meant seeing the glorious hotness that is Sir Guy of Gisborne again and again. Therefore, a big Soz if the dialogue is incorrect.

Hope you enjoy it. Leah.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a bloomin thing. This chappie is rated PG. The following will be rated M for violence and sexual content and references.

_**Nottingham castle, Marian's chamber**_

Marian was sitting at her table preparing to write a letter when Sir Guy of Gisborne burst into her room.

"Guy!" she said, alarmed. "At least do me the courtesy of knocking before you-"

"You're leaving," he told her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've become part of a negotiation. I cannot protect you."

Marian still didn't get it.

"What?"

Gisborne stormed over to loom over her shoulder.

"Winchester wants you," he told her heatedly.

Marian fell silent. After a few brief moments, she turned in her chair to face him.

"Well …" she began, wetting her lips with her small pink tongue, searching for the best words to use. "Well … tell him he cannot have me."

'_Foolish girl_,' Guy thought with a snort. He stormed over to her portmanteau, hurling it onto her table.

Once having done that, he grabbed her belongings, shoving them into her portmanteau in a most desperate manner.

Marian, appalled at the way he was treating her things, rushed over to stop him.

"What about my father?" she demanded grabbing a cloak and tunic along with her brown callouts. "I cannot be expected to just leave him here! The sheriff will-"

"I will look after your father," he promised.

"Why should I believe that, Guy?" she challenged angrily. "You have given me no cause to believe you before, why now?"

"Listen to me! You have to run!" he told her, ignoring her questions. Reaching into his doublet, he withdrew a heavy black purse. "This money will secure your passage. I've instructed a man at the west gate to let you out and-"

"I can look after myself. I can-"

"Marian will you stop resisting me whenever I try to help you!" Gisborne thundered.

Marian took a step back, surprised.

"I-I can see you are trying," she stuttered. "And I am grateful but-"

"There is no time for buts, no time for thinking. I have to be quick," he cut off, adding more clothes and trinkets to her case. "If the sheriff finds out I've helped you there'll be hell to pay. My own life will be in danger."

"Then why do you work for him?"

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, forgetting the clothes in his arms.

The question she had asked him had been bold. Very bold. Another man would have struck her.

But he could never strike her.

"I have no body," he revealed at last, quickly resuming shoving dresses and shifts into the portmanteau, acting as if she had never asked the question.

Marian was quiet after this revelation.

'_You poor man_,' she thought.

oOo

Marian had finished packing, now she was ready to leave. Grabbing her portmanteau, the maiden hurried to the door, going over the plan she had made in her head.

Once she reached Kirklees's Abbey, she would write to Count Frederick then travel to Bavaria. There, she would figure out a way to help Robin and now, Guy.

Staying in England was not safe for her, although she felt gutted that she was not able to say goodbye to Robin or her father, she was determined to be brave and leave her country with a clear mind.

There was no time for loving words. She had to make haste.

Rushing the door, Marian failed to notice someone had already entered till she nearly slammed into them.

Gisborne caught her by the wrist, leather clad fingers pinching into her skin.

"Guy?" she exclaimed surprised.

He stared back at her, momentarily forgetting the situation Vasey had put him in, thinking just how beautiful she was with her face made golden by the flickering flames of the torches.

"What is it?" she asked, voice breaking him out of his reverie.

Guy's heart began to crumble, perhaps for the third time in his life.

How curious it was that it was only because of her.

"What is it, Guy?" Marian demanded nervously.

The look on Gisborne's face did not seem like he was going to tell her anything positive.

"I'm sorry, Marian," he managed at last, letting her go. "orders."

Marian stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I don't understand. You-"

Guy nodded toward a shadowy corner. A small group of his men came forth. With them, cuffs and foot binds.

The girl backed up till pressed against a wall.

"No," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Marian …"

A soldier came forward to put her hands in cuffs but before he saw it coming, he was receiving a hard punch in the face.

"Arggh!" the unfortunate individual cried, blood pouring from his nose into and onto his hands.

He staggered backwards into the steadying hands of his comrades, groaning in pain.

Another came forth, only to receive a savage kick in the groin.

Marian glared at all of them absolutely enraged.

Did they really think she would yield so easily?

Looking on, Gisborne swore inwardly.

He knew Marian would not want to come quietly, but this? He would have to grab her. If she continued this way, she would be severely punished for her defiance either by one of his guards out of frustration, or worse, Winchester himself.

"Damn you little bugger, be still," one of his men cursed under his breath.

If looks could kill, the glare from Guy would have sent the man to the pearly gates on the spot.

The soldier swallowed hard, understanding his superior's wishes and moved to attempt a more gentle approach.

Marian sneered at him, lashing out with her fists.

Before she could come in contact with her would be captor, she was pulled backwards.

"Let me go!" she yelled, bucking and writhing.

"Marian, listen to me! Do not struggle! Do "not" struggle!"

Guy whirled her around to face him, ignoring her fingernails as they clawed into his arms, backing her into a wall.

"Submit," he told her, roughly gripping her arms. "Don't struggle, don't fight, just submit."

"No!" she yelled, wriggling like a wild cat. "Let me go!"

"Stop trying to be the night watchman for crying out loud and act like the noblewoman you are!" he roared back.

Marian, to his utter amazement, stopped, slumping her shoulders in defeat, a plump tear slid down her pale cheek.

"I don't know how to be that kind of person," she whispered.

Guy almost laughed aloud.

How fucking ironic was this?

"I will get you out of this," he told her, relaxing his grip on her. "But you must listen to me. You must do exactly what I say without complaint. Do you understand?"

She parted her lips to argue but thought the better of it. If Guy meant what he said, she had to trust him.

She nodded.

Gisborne turned to one of the uninjured men and gestured to him.

The soldier moved to apply the binds himself but the master at arms shook his head.

"Give them here," he ordered.

Wordlessly, the man obeyed.

Kneeling before Marian, Guy bound her feet then rose up to do her hands. He did not look at her face as he performed this task. If he did, he knew it would be his undoing.

OoO

Without further delay, the small group began their journey toward Harold's chambers. Sir Guy walked ahead with the Lady Marian behind him, staring at her binds as she hobbled onward.

As they neared their destination, Marian felt the anxiety build within her. She had agreed to be submissive, but the idea of being sold off like livestock to a man she barely knew terrified her.

'_Calm down_!" she scolded herself. _'You will only do harm to yourself and Guy if you do not calm down right now.'_

As though he had read her mind, Gisborne turned his head in her direction, offering her a cold look of warning.

_**Nottingham Castle, Winchester's Chambers**_

"Ah, the icing on my cake!" Sir Harold greeted unctuously as soon as his cold eyes rested upon Marian.

"Get these off me!" she demanded. "I will not be treated like this!"

Gisborne silently cursed her. She was fast becoming a glutton for punishment.

"No," Winchester denied lazily. "I think they should be made a little tighter. Oh, and do gag her, please," he implored Guy in a tone which reminded the master at arms of a whining child. "She's pretty till she talks."

Marian's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"How dare you!" she cried.

"My lord, I assure you that is not necessary," Guy told the older man hurriedly. "Lady Marian is … spirited. She will obey your every whim."

The man looked from Guy to Marian then nodded.

"Fine, but tighten her binds any way. If she's anything like her mother she'll have more than a few tricks up her sleeve."

OoO

When the horrid excuse for a man was gone from their sight, Guy turned to Marian.

"I told you not to fight," he growled at her.

"Guy …" she bowed her head. "I panicked," she then revealed in an almost sheepish tone of voice.

"We cannot afford to panic, Marian!" Gisborne snapped. "Defiance will only destroy you. Grow up!"

Instantly the girl's cheeks turned crimson, her blue eyes widened with surprise.

They stared at each other till she looked away from him, worrying her lower lip, fighting the urge to sneer at him, or worse, burst into tears.

"You'd better tighten these," Marian told Gisborne in a strained voice, holding out her bound hands to him.

"Marian-"

"Do it," she hissed. "Make sure they're extra tight or there'll be Hell to pay."

Gisborne sighed. He wanted to apologise for his outburst. Marian had every right to feel anxiety. Sweet god … How was he expected to get through this day? How was he expected to let her go?

Guy pushed his misery down, down and down till it was swallowed up by darkness, until he couldn't feel it anymore, then reached for Marian's hands.

_**Inside Winchester's carriage**_

Winchester turned to Marian to observe her.

'_So very much like Kate,'_ he thought.

Marian could not bring herself to look at the odious silver haired man. The sheer sight of him made her ill. Therefore, she faced the opposite direction or dropped her head to stare at her hands, concentrating particularly hard on the little bleeding marks around her wrists, courtesy of the iron cuffs.

How on earth was she going to get out of this mess? Guy could not help her. Vasey would never let him.

Robin? She wasn't sure. Perhaps he thought Guy would be able to save her and had bolted back to the camp with his gang? Perhaps he thought she could handle this on her own?

Marian stiffened all over when she felt a hand under her chin. She shivered with revulsion. Her captor's glove devoid hand was cold and clammy, reminding her of Vasey.

"Let's take a good look at you, shall we?" Winchester murmured, fingers pinching her chin, forcing it a little higher.

"Get your hand off me," Marian told him, making her voice as cold as winter snow.

"Spirited," Harold commented slyly. "Like your mother."

"I am not a horse, sir," she growled, yanking her face away.

"Oh, but you are mine to mount," Winchester purred. "To mount wherever, whenever, I like as well."

Before she could blink, Harold pulled her to him, claiming her mouth in a brutal kiss.

Marian swiftly jerked her head away, grimacing with disgust but Winchester gripped her tightly, fingers digging into the fabric of her tunic.

"You are bound, young lady," he hissed, voice soaked with lust. "And soon you will be bound to me in wedlock like your mother should have been long ago."

"No!" Marian shouted kicking him hard in the leg.

The man withdrew, hissing in pain.

"Stupid girl!" he roared then struck her.

Marian fell backward, hitting her head on the wall of the coach. Everything went black for a time and when her vision returned, she sat up, her breathing quite laboured as she fought to keep from swooning.

Seething with fury, Winchester struck her again.

"You will submit to me," he snarled, watching her fall back.

Grabbing her arms, he drew her to him once more.

"Stop!" Marian protested weakly.

Harold rolled his eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" he taunted in a high pitched girlish voice. "Shut your mouth and you might even enjoy it!"

With menace in his eyes, he began ruthlessly tearing Marian's tunic apart.

'_No,"_ she thought tearfully. '_Not like this. Not like this._'

OoO

Harold was preparing to free the girl of her hideous brown callouts when the carriage came to a halt.

Frowning, he released Marian and adjusted his tunic.

Marian sagged against the seat, mouth gaping, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Stay there!" Winchester barked at her, not caring whether she could hear him or not.

Far too dizzy to disobey, Marian groaned her response, continuing to lean against the seat of the carriage.

She knew had to try to make a run for it. If she could just slip out and escape into the forest, she could lie in the bushes, find Robin and-

The world spun crazily and darkness enveloped her.

OoO

"Marian?"

Groggily, she stirred.

"That's it, open your eyes."

She groaned, and with some effort, forced her eyes to open.

"G-Guy," she croaked.

Her vision was blurry but she was certain he was smiling at her.

"Let's get these off you," Gisborne told her, nodding at the binds. His voice unusually husky with relief.

Marian hesitated.

"I don't think I can-"

"I'll help you," he assured. "Come here, Marian."

"He tore my tunic, Guy," she explained warily.

This confused Gisborne for a moment but when he realised Marian would be exposed; he decided he could give her his surcoat. Then he cursed himself for he remembered she would still be bound and far too weak to put it on.

"There is no one here but me," he told her gently. "Come out so I can put this on you," he pointed a gloved finger at his huge leather coat.

Marian hesitated a little more then gave up.

"Look away," she mumbled.

He did what she asked of him without complaint.

Marian adjusted her tunic as best she could. "Fine, you may look now," she told him when satisfied and clumsily wriggled toward Guy, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight.

Vasey's Lieutenant was silent whilst taking in Marian's appearance.

The girl's right nostril and bottom lip were bloody. There was a bruise slowly blossoming on her left cheek. The upper right side of her head was bleeding, sticky blood mixing with her dark hair, sliding in a gradual fashion down her cheek in thick, dark streaks.

Rage swelled in him, but like the intense misery he had experienced only hours prior to this moment, Gisborne pushed it down till he could not feel it anymore.

"You're safe now," he told her, reaching for her hands, inserting the key into the small hole.

"Thank you Guy," she replied softly.

After helping her to the ground, Gisborne placed his leather jacket around her shoulders, trying hard not to look at her exposed chest.

OoO

"Well, well, Gisborne, did you have fun rescuing the little damsel?"

"My lord," Guy greeted coolly, thanking jesu Marian had managed to cover herself in time.

"Just thought I'd ride over and see what happened to old Harry," Vasey explained casually. "Your boy's here to give you a hand with the leper. Quite the scamp he is to. I'm glad you plucked this pup from Hood's litter. Well done, Gisborne, well done!"

Allan said nothing in response to Vasey's jest and rode over to fetch Guy's mount that grazed nearby.

Marian warily eyed the sheriff who sat on his bay mare, snickering at her and Guy as though this was all for his amusement.

A harsh retching sound drew her attention away from the man. She turned her head to see Allan leaning over his mare's neck, vomit sliding out of his mouth to land in a pale green puddle on the ground.

'_Serves you right_,' she thought scornfully.

"We must return to the castle," Guy murmured, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Allan will see to your things."

Marian nodded, allowing him to escort her to his gelding. Again, with his aid, she mounted the horse then waited for Guy to mount behind her.

Nothing prepared her for the warmth of his lean body against hers, his even warmer breath on her neck.

She trembled.

"Marian?"

"I am dizzy," she told him weakly. "I hit my head quite hard when …"

She stopped; she did not want to talk about the event anymore.

"He will never touch you again," Guy murmured.

Marian could not help but offer a small smile of gratitude and relaxed against him.

Vasey and his mount sauntered past them.

"Sweet," he mocked silkily. "Very sweet. Come along, Sir Allan of chunder land, we haven't all day!"

Allan let out a loud burp then groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Is it always going to be like this?" he mumbled under his breath.

Guy wrapt an arm protectively around Marian's waist as soon as he knew Vasey could not see him, glaring hatefully at the back of his superior, silently cursing him to Hell.

'Never again, old man,' he promised. 'You will never harm her again.'

Squeezing his gelding's flanks, he urged it into a leisurely walk, wanting to savour this moment for as long as possible.

OoO

What the three men and one girl failed to notice was Robin Hood.

The young outlaw was staring on as they disappeared from his view, his heart breaking.

_**Nottingham Castle**_

Once reaching the castle, Guy and Marian were separated.

Marian was half carried to her room by two servants whilst Gisborne handed his bay gelding to a stable boy then hurried to hall to meet with Vasey and Allan.

_**Marian's chambers**_

"I am fine, Sarah, pray go away!" Marian grouched as her maid tried to fuss over her.

The servant girl had changed Marian's ruined tunic for a night shift and thick woollen robe. She was about to put Marian to bed when her charge spat the dummy.

"Milady, I should send for a physician! You are not well!" Sarah cried in her defence.

Marian groaned.

"Sarah, please listen to me. I want to be alone. I am not an invalid! All I have is a few bumps and bruises. My nose and lip have stopped bleeding. My head is just fine! There is no need for you to remain. Please go away!"

Sarah pouted.

Marian groaned again.

"Oh for the love of-Sarah, go to the kitchens, fetch me ointment and wine if that will make you happy. But I shall tend to myself without your fussing."

The girl beamed gratefully.

"Thank you, milady. That would put me more at ease, it really would."

OoO

Thankful to be alone, if only for a little while, Marian poured some water into a bowl, opened her portmanteau and began unloading her belongings.

Suddenly the world began to spin.

Gasping, she put a hand to her forehead, flopping in a most ungracious fashion on her bed before she could fall in a heap on the floor.

Knock, knock.

'_Oh go away,'_ she thought irritably.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," she moaned, far too dizzy to get up and receive whoever it was.

The door opened and in came Sarah, balancing a bowl of ointment in one arm and holding a pewter goblet in the other. Not far behind her was Guy, in his arms were clean rags and a jug of wine.

Marian offered Sarah a questioning look.

"Sir Guy was already coming to see you, milady," the girl explained.

"I see." Marian muttered coldly, refusing to look at Guy.

"That will be all," he told Sarah. "Leave us."

"Yes, my lord," Sarah replied, setting the items onto the table next to Marian's portmanteau.

OoO

Only when the door had closed behind the wench did Guy choose speak to her.

"You are pale."

"You are tired," Marian answered, observing him for a brief moment then adding. "You shouldn't be here."

Ignoring her, Gisborne set the objects onto the table and removed his gloves.

"I fear I still do not have control over my own head," Marian confessed wearily. "A wild horse has that pleasure." She winced, putting a hand to her forehead then cursed when she found it bleeding again, adding sourly. "Hence the pounding."

Guy reached for the wine jug. Pouring red liquid into the goblet, he handed it to her.

"Drink this."

After making sure she had an ample mouthful of wine, he sat beside her, placing the bowls of water and ointment between them.

He took the goblet from her, set it down on the floor then dipped a cloth into the bowl of water.

"Lean forward," he told her.

"Ouch!" Marian complained as water stung the cut on her head.

"You know the rules," Gisborne replied like a parent speaking to a silly child. "It has to be cleaned to avoid an infection. The sting means it's healing."

"Oh, just finish cleaning it and leave me be!" Marian snapped, eyes watering.

"Perhaps you would prefer to catch a fever then?" he growled back.

"You are being childish."

"And you're too stubborn for your own good. Be quiet and let me tend to you."

Marian gave a huff and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine!" she grouched.

Eventually the stinging was reduced to a dull throb. The patient closed her eyes, relaxing whilst the man tending to her continued to dab the ointment on her wound.

"Did he frighten you?" Gisborne asked softly, patting the wound with the cloth.

"I don't want to talk about it." Marian murmured.

"Marian-"

"No Guy."

He glared at her.

"Woman!" he snarled. "I risked everything for you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marian demanded weakly. "I did not ask for you to rescue me!"

"Because someone else would have?" Guy asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Marian gave him a look of pure loathing.

"You are being ridiculous," she sneered. "You really are. This … This jealously. It does not do anything for you. It really doesn't. Grow up!"

"How else am I supposed to feel?" Guy demanded heatedly. "You do love him!"

"Who?"

"Hood! Your face lights up whenever his name is mentioned. Your eyes dance."

He suddenly dropped the cloth, cupping her face in his hands.

Marian did not flinch from him but she did tremble.

"What of me?" he asked urgently, softly. "Is there any room in your heart for me?"

"Oh Guy," she whispered, suddenly feeling very sad. "Not-"

"Have I not proven myself to you?" he choked out. "I have defended you; I have provided your father with as much comfort as I possibly can. Why …" he stumbled. "Why do you reject me?"

Marian stared at him for a long time. Deep within her breast, her heart pounded like hooves of a galloping horse.

Guy had never told her he knew about her and Robin. How could he have known?

Allan … Dear god. Had Allan told him she was the night watchman?

"Marian?"

Bile rose up in her throat and before she could warn him, she leant foreword, throwing up all over his boots.

Disgusted, Guy leapt off the bed, glaring furiously at the mess she created.

An unappealing image of Robin Hood humping Marian crossed his mind; Gisborne quickly swatted it away as though it were naught but a tiresome fly.

This vomiting had to be due to her head injury. There was no way she could be with child. Not to that whinging, preachy runt!

Once she had finished retching, Guy reached for her, helping her sit back onto bed.

Dipping a clean cloth into the water bowl, he gently wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Apology accepted," Marian mumbled. "You are right to have suspicions," she paused, breathing in deeply. "I will answer all your questions, Guy. But not now. Dear god, not now."

Happy with her answer, Gisborne eased off Marian's silk slippers.

"I will have a physician see to you later," he informed, setting the shoes aside then rising to his full height.

"I just need to sleep," she protested feebly, lying down. "That is all."

"Don't argue with me," Guy told her, covering her with furs and blankets.

Marian rolled her eyes then wrinkled her nose.

"Send for a servant first. The mess stinks."

_**Outside Marian's chambers**_

After seeing to the Lady Marian, a short, fat, grey haired physician quietly made his exit.

"Oi."

The little man squeaked his freight, jumped and swung around; looking to the direction the voice had come from.

Sir Guy of Gisborne and his new squire, Allan A Dale, approached from a shadowy corner.

"The Lady Marian," Guy murmured, towering over him. "Is she with child?"

"Better tell him, mate." Allan added. "Giz can get a bit cranky if you don't spill the beans within five seconds!"

Guy whipt around to give Allan a menacing glare before returning to the trembling fat midget.

"I can tell you she is not, my lord," the little physician replied nervously. "Tis but a nasty blow to the head."

Guy's body language changed to a more relaxed state.

"Good."

The master at arms casually handed the fat physician a pregnant purse then told him to bugger off.

As soon as he was gone, Allan A Dale received a swift punch in the face.

"You thumped me for no good reason," the former outlaw cried, eye swelling.

Jesu, this was going to be one Hell of a shiner.

"Give me cheek again, Clapa, and I'll thump you again," Guy snarled.

"Fine, fine. Well … onto a happier subject … If Maz chooses you … What about Robin?" Allan asked innocently.

"That runt can piss down his own throat!" Guy returned arrogantly. "He had his chance."

'_And If anyone's going to ride that palfrey, it's going to be me_," he added silently.

_**End of part 1**_


	2. Part 2

_**Held part 2**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

After Marian's father dies, the lovely lady finds herself in deep trouble. Will Robin Hood rescue her or will Gisborne, once again, have that pleasure?

Chapters two/three of this ditty have been revised and combined with chapter one that has also been revised.

_**Disclaimer**_

Robin Hood does not belong to me at all.

Why not?

Sob!

Rated M for angst.

_**Nottingham town**_

The girl groaned, grasping her fathers face in her pale hands.

"S-Sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry." She pressed her trembling pink lips to the dead mans cheek. "I love you," she choked out. "I love you father."

Something warm and hard touched her back, the girl flinched sharply.

"Go away!" she snapped, fiercely wiping at the offending hair and tears that persisted to distort her vision.

"Come away," a man's voice pleaded from behind her. "You must come away."

"Will you please just leave me alone?" she demanded, irritated beyond measure.

The hand returned to her back.

"I cannot. You must-"

She sprung to her feet and her voice rose to a wild scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With a sob trapped in her throat, the former lady of Knighton Hall whirled around and bolted, long hair streaming behind her like a river of dark silk.

_**Outside Marian's chambers**_

"Stop! Stop!"

In her haste to get away from him, Marian tripped and fell hard onto the stone floor.

"Marian!"

"Get away from me!" she snarled glaring at her pursuer from over her shoulder.

"No," Gisborne stubbornly denied. "Not until you have listened to me."

"I am tired of listening to people!" Marian wailed, forcing herself to her feet. "I just want to be left alone!"

"And I will leave you alone," Gisborne promised. "But only when I am certain you are safe from the sheriff."

"I couldn't care less about the sheriff!" the maiden shouted, clenching her fists, ignoring the burning pain in her knees that had been caused from her fall. "I just want to be left alone!"

"Well you should care!" Guy shot back angrily.

Reaching into his doublet, he produced a dagger.

"This belongs to you I believe?" he asked, holding the object to her.

Marian said nothing. Her lips trembled in an effort to keep from hurling abuse at him. Her small fists clenched then relaxed, clenched and relaxed.

"When the sheriff learns that it was your dagger that killed his gaoler," Guy went on. "He will have you put to death."

"Then let him kill me!" Marian snarled. "Take me to your precious master! I don't care anymore! I want to die! I cannot go on without my father!"

"Do not speak of such things!" Guy yelled. "I will not stand by and watch him take you from me, Marian. I cannot!"

'_Oh Guy of Gisborne you are a poor, mad fool,' _the girl thought, plump crystal tears dribbling down her white cheeks.

God's teeth! She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to lunge forward and hurt him. But she couldn't. She couldn't. She was rendered mute and immobile.

Guy replaced the dagger and slowly edged towards her.

"Come here," he murmured.

"Do-don't," Marian whimpered trying to back away, soon giving up for he was already closing in on her.

"Easy," he soothed, "easy."

Gisborne slid an arm around her waist, drawing her to him, using the other to stroke her hair.

Marian clutched at his doublet. Her small nostrils widened and closed as she captured his familiar scent of wood smoke, leather, and horse.

"I want him back," she moaned against his chest. "Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me?"

"Shh."

He kissed her head. Marian did not seem to notice. She merely gulped hard and hugged him closer to her.  
He kissed her again and again. Still Marian did notice. His kisses travelled lower and lower till his mouth was so close to her lips he could almost taste them.

"No!" Marian suddenly cried. She shoved him away from her. "No!"

She ran past him for her door. Embarrassed, Gisborne cursed himself for his folly and rushed after her.

"Marian, forgive me," he pleaded clumsily.

To his immense relief, the girl stopped in her flight, turning around to face him.

'_What do you want_?' her eyes demanded miserably.

"Forgive me!" Gisborne said again, looking at her like a pitiful mutt. "I-Marian … I-"

"Hold me," she interrupted.

Guy frowned as if the two words were foreign to his ears.

"Hold you?" he echoed, his question sounding so child like she would have laughed at him had the situation not been so horrible.

"Hold me," Marian repeated tiredly. "I want you to hold me."

So, quite tentatively, Gisborne approached and put his arms around her.

Marian sighed and re-settled in his embrace.

"Thank you," she murmured.

The man and girl remained this way until-

"GISBORNE!"

Marian jumped in alarm. Guy swore furiously under his breath.

"Ah, Giz/"

Gisborne swung around to see Allan jogging towards them.

"Sorry," the squire apologised. "I tried to keep the big V preoccupied for as long as I could but he wants you to report to him right now."

Guy sniffed loudly and pinched his nose.

"GISBORNE!"

"I must go," he told Marian, "Go to your chambers and wait for me. Allan will wait outside your door should you need anything."

Marian said nothing; it seemed that she finally was starting to succumb to shock.

Guy grasped her shoulders, digging his fingers hard into the soft fabric of her tunic, demanding her attention.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked her forcefully.

"GISBORNE!"

"Guy I don't think-" Allan begun but was silenced by a fierce glare from his master.

"Will you?" Guy demanded again.

There was a long pause.

"Yes," Marian told him at last in a small, feeble voice. "I will wait for you."

"**GISBORNE!"**

Allan was having the best dream about positively scrummy meat pies and lovely, jolly fat bottomed milk maidens when he felt something pushing rather aggressively against his rib cage.

"Wake up!" a voice growled from above.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Allan mumbled, shaking the sleep from his head.

"How is Marian?" Guy asked as soon as his squire was on his feet.

"I think she cried herself to sleep," Allan replied frankly, scratching his large nose. "She hasn't made a noise for quite a while."

Gisborne felt a small prickle of unease go down his spine,

"Go to the stables," he told Allan, trying to ignore this ill feeling. "Tell the stable boys to have our horses and Marian's ready for our departure in two hours."

"Is the big V alright with this?" Allan asked with a doubtful frown. "I mean with her leaving."

"He is. Now go and do as you're told and be quick about it or I'll toss you into the pig pen when we get to Locksley."

"Will do."

Gisborne approached the door with the intention of opening it. He then stopped and scowled when he noticed that Allan was staring at him in a strange manner.

"What is it now?" he snapped irritably at his squire.

"What happened to your eye, Giz?"

Gisborne's right eye was fast becoming black, blue.

"I failed the sheriff," he replied, adding with much indifference. "So he punished me."

"Guy-"

"Get the horses."

_**Marian's bedchamber**_

"Marian?" Gisborne called out. When there was no reply to be heard he felt another chill go down his spine.

Had Marian decided to run away? Had Vasey changed his mind and taken her to the dungeons to await execution?

Gathering his wits, the master at arms cautiously walked over to the four-poster bed, once there, he carefully peeled the silk curtains aside …

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

The girl was curled up in a fetal position on the bed sound asleep.

'_You did wait for me_,' he thought.

Gratification making him weary, Guy sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, gloves, and doublet. Once that was done, he lay beside her, taking her sleeping form into his arms.

As soon as she felt him, Marian's eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Holding you," was the simple reply.

OoO

Sometime later Marian was rudely awoken by Guy.

"The sheriff has given me permission to take you to Locksley," he told her, helping the girl into a sitting position.

"To Locksley?" Marian asked bewilderedly, brushing a dark tress behind an ear. "But how-"

"I told the sheriff that you were not a danger to him," Guy explained, holding her arms. "At Locksley," he continued. "I can take care of you, protect you."

Marian gave a bitter laugh and pulled free of his grasp.

"I can protect myself."

"No you can't! No one is safe from him!" the dark haired man cut off fiercely, taking hold of her arms again. "Marian, you are not unassailable. The sheriff can break you!"

In his passionate statement, he squeezed her arms so hard the female noble almost winced.

"Guy-"

"I am not asking for your hand in marriage," Gisborne continued, tone holding a queer authenticity in its resonance. "All I ask of you … All I ask of you is that you stop resisting me and come to Locksley."

"As your prisoner?" Marian sneered.

"As my guest," he insisted promptly. "As my friend."

"You have never, ever seen me as your friend, Guy of Gisborne!" Marian spat. "All I have ever been to you is a trophy. A mare for you to stud!"

"True. You were once considered a prize and the ideal broodmare," Guy readily agreed.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"_Typical_!" she almost growled aloud.

"But I no longer see you in that light," he went on. "You mean so much more to me now," he squeezed her hands. "Let me prove myself to you. Give me a chance."

_**Outside Marian's chamber**_

Marian and Guy were heading for the castle exit when Vasey appeared from around a corner with a very apprehensive Allan A Dale at his side.

"Ah, Lady Marian!" the little grey haired man exclaimed, approaching them. "So you really are leaving my humble domicile for Locksley?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, I have a farewell present for you," he told her, all the while grinning broadly and rubbing his palms together.

"A farewell present?" Marian echoed, tone laced with wariness.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll either love it or loathe it."

"My lord-" Guy cut in. "I-"

Before the master at arms could finish, Vasey cocked his fist back, punching Marian in the face, sending her falling heavily to the floor.

"Let's go!" the man ordered, reaching out to grab Marian by the hair.

"Guy-"

"Keep quiet!" Guy hissed.

"But it's Maz. We can't-"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut!" the taller man growled whilst marching behind Marian and the sheriff. "We can do nothing for her now."

OoO

"You're a little good for nothing little slut!" Vasey told Marian under his breath whilst striding purposefully along the corridor. "Good for nothing! Nothing at all!"

'_How much more can she take_?" Guy wondered. He glanced back at Allan and saw that his squire seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing.

To their amazement, Marian had not uttered one single cry during Vasey's abusive tirade. Her reaction to this torment had Guy confused. He did not know whether to think her very brave or just plain ill in the mind for not screaming in agony.

Guy's blood became cold with dread as he realised they were fast approaching the entrance for the castle dungeons.

Was this Vasey's gift? A dank, dark cell? Surely such captivity would either kill or drive Marian to madness?

"My lord, remember our agreement!" he reminded, trotting beside the sheriff. "You promised to release Marian into my care."

"Oh I will! I will!" Vasey growled savagely, "But first, Gisborne, I need to present the little Lady Marian with my gift!"

"Out of our way you repugnant pack of twats!" Vasey bellowed at the two men guarding the dungeon entrance.

"Yes milord," they replied in faultless unanimity.

Having reached the edge of the steps, Vasey yanked Marian up till she was facing him.

"See you at the bottom," he told her gleefully, giving her a merry wave.

Before the girl could comprehend what he was talking about, Vasey planted his booted foot into her stomach, sending her stumbling backwards then falling down the stairs.

"No!" Allan cried, starting forward.

Gisborne pushed him back.

"Don't!" he snarled at his companion.

"Come along my boys!" Vasey ordered, failing to notice Allan's out burst. "You can come and see Marian's present to!"

By the time the three men had reached the bottom of the stairs, Marian was being helped to her feet by two gaolers.

She looked a fright! Her glorious dark hair was filthy and matted. Blood dribbled leisurely from her nose. To top it all off there was a malicious cut on her forehead.

"Oh, look! She's still alive!" Vasey cooed sweetly before adding sourly. "Pity I didn't break her neck, eh Gisborne!"

Guy bowed his head to stare at the floor.

"C'mere you!" the sheriff growled.

Shoving the gaolers out-of-the-way, he grabbed Marian roughly by the hair, dragging the maiden forward.

The poor girl cried out in pain and raised her hands in an effort to free herself from the maddened sheriff's grip.

Her sudden cry caused Gisborne to worry that she had sustained an injury during her tumble and could no longer bear the monstrous vindictiveness Vasey insisted upon bestowing her.

Taking a deep breath, Guy made a move to intervene.

"My lord, please!" he protested urgently. "Marian is injured. Let me-"

Vasey whirled around, glaring at his lieutenant through wintry beady eyes.

"Remember your place," he seethed forebodingly. "Or you and your leper can stay in my dungeon to rot! Do you understand?"

"My lord," Guy croaked, backing away till side by side with Allan.

The door to a cell swung open.

Vasey, still in the lead, still dragging Marian, marched straight into it.

In the very centre of the cell was a wooden post, attached to that was something large, shrouded in white silk.

"Uncover it!" Vasey barked at one of the gaolers who had followed them.

"Sir!" the man replied, moving in a speedy fashion to do his masters bidding.

Guy felt his guts twist into tight painfully knots.

What was going to happen?

The shroud came off.

"Look at it! Look at it!" Vasey howled at Marian grasping her cheek, stubby fingers digging into her skin. "Look at your farewell present, Lady Marian! I hope you like it because it's your father!"

What was left of Marian's father was not beautiful, the old man had been stripped of his clothes and hacked into by, what Guy felt it fair to assume, a blunt sword.

"Say thank you!" Vasey hissed into Marian's ear. "We don't want your father to think you've forgotten your manners, do we?"

Marian said nothing.

Her eyes were fixated on the corpse; lips parted in a silent scream of horror.

"Oh, what an ungrateful little bitch you are!" Vasey sneered. "After all I've done for you, I should have let you share your father's fate."

He knelt down beside Marian, putting an arm snugly around her, pressing his stubbled cheek against her own.

"Listen to me, girlie," the sheriff muttered in her ear. "I am allowing you to go to Locksley with Gisborne. How very gracious of me! Anyway. Any sign of treachery on your part and it won't just be you who'll get a punishment. Oh no." Vasey tugged Marian closer to him. "You see," he continued, "if I find out that you've been a naughty girl I will personally slit Guy's throat right in front of you and then watch as you feast on his rare flesh. Do you understand me, little lady?"

Marian spoke, her voice a stuttering mumble.

"Y-yes … m-my …. My lord."

Vasey grinned.

"Good girl!" he praised thumping her on the back. "Now say thank you."

"Tha-thank you … my-my l-lo-lord."

The sheriff rose to his feet, casually brushing himself off.

"You can take her now, Gizzy!" he told his master at arms jovially. "She's all yours. You can even marry her."

Smirking unctuously at the wretched maiden, Vasey added silently. _"If she lives,'_

With that, the short sheriff whirled around to leave them.

"Oh," he added as he strutted for the dungeon doorway. "Do take that carcass with you. It's beginning to stink something vile!"

OoO

As soon as Vasey and the gaolers were gone, Guy sprung into action.

"Help me!"

"You're helping her now?" the former outlaw asked incredulously.

"Time is of the essence, Allan," Gisborne growled, picking Marian up. "We need to take her to a physician."

Allan folded his arms across his chest, chuckling softly.

"You're incredible," he told the older man.

Guy, not thinking this a compliment, stopped in mid stride.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded angrily. "We have to go now!"

"While the big V was dragging her down here you scarcely raised a finger in her defence. Now he's gone you're suddenly all over her!"

Gisborne had to remind himself that his arms were full of Marian for he was suddenly livid with fury.

Clutching the girl to his chest, he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Look at what the sheriff did to her," he whispered. "Had I not remained silent he would have slaughtered all three of us with a song in his heart! I was protecting you, Marian and myself by keeping my mouth shut!"

"Robin would have-"

"I am not Robin Hood!" Guy yelled thus making the younger man jump. "I am your master and I am ordering you to help me take Marian to a physician!"

_**Nottingham town, physician's house**_

"Well, surprisingly, the lady will live," the physician told Gisborne and Allan. "She'll need to remain in bed for two or three weeks. However, if I visit her regularly, there is no reason why she should not make a full recovery. She is quite healthy."

"Have a carriage prepared to take the Lady Marian to Locksley," Guy told Allan. "Then go to the markets, I want you to purchase furs, blankets and a heavy cloak. After you've done that, return here."

Allan nodded taking the purse.

"Will do," he murmured.

"My lord this is not wise!" the physician protested franticly whilst Allan left his house at a run. "Your lady friend ought to be taken back to her chambers in the castle! I-"

"The castle is no longer safe for her," Guy snapped, bristling with annoyance. "Do what ever you can to make her fit for travel. You have an hour."

The small grey haired man gulped then nodded. "Very well, Sir Guy. Very well."

OoO

In the courtyard, Gisborne was busily wrapping Marian securely in recently purchased furs and blankets.

"You should be warm enough," he told her, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head.

Marian's only response was to stare back at him through monotonous, inert eyes.

Licking his lips, Guy sighed heavily and closed the carriage door. After giving the driver the go ahead, he walked past the moving carriage to where Allan stood with their mounts.

Guy's tall dark brown mare tossed her elegant head in greeting whilst Allan's bay nag waited patiently beside her, chomping indolently on her bit.

"You need a new horse," the knight remarked.

Allan leaned over to pat the rouncys neck affectionately.

"Nellie's got a few more years left in her," he contradicted with a laugh. "I reckon she'd still best your girl any day."

Gisborne snorted.

"We'll see," he muttered darkly and squeezed the dark browns sides, urging it into a light trot.

OoO

Meanwhile in a dark corner, Robin Hood watched miserably as the carriage containing Marian rolled past him.

Gisborne was taking her away from him again.

_**Locksley Manor, Marian's chambers**_

Guy placed the maiden onto the freshly made bed then removed her shoes. After covering her in blankets and furs, he sat beside her, running his naked hand over her forehead.

A lump grew in his throat, he swallowed hard, willing it to go away.

"You're safe now," he told the girl when feeling brave enough to speak. "He cannot touch you here. I won't let him."

The girl stared back at him, eyes utterly devoid of life.

"Do you understand me, Marian?" Guy asked, the faintest trace of stress in his voice. "I promise he will never hurt you again. Locksley is your home now."

"Sir Guy?"

Gisborne looked over his shoulder to see the physician and aid standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked tetchily, almost blushing from being seen in such a moment. "What do you want?"

"I should like to check on the Lady Marian. Would you be so kind to permit the three of us some privacy?"

"You examined her several hours ago. Why must you do so again? Can it not wait till the morrow? She needs to rest!"

"She has been through a traumatic ordeal, Sir Guy," the man explained patiently. "I must check for signs of danger as often as I can."

Guy hesitated for several moments then nodded.

"I'll have a servant girl help you," he muttered, taking leave of Marian's side. "If anything happens, you will send her directly to me, understand?"

"Of course, Sir Guy."

"You had better pray that nothing does."

OoO

"Well, how is she?" Allan asked as soon as he saw Gisborne trotting down the staircase.

"How should I know?" Guy snapped. "I'm not a medicine man!"

"Oi calm down!" the squire cried. "I'm just as concerned as you are about Maz. She's a lovely girl."

Gisborne was silent for a long time, arms folded across his chest, blue eyes unfathomable.

"I don't know," he said at last, voice thick with an emotion Allan had never thought him capable of displaying. "She's like a shell. I can't-"

He took a shuddering breath. "I can't see her."

Allan thought about Gisborne's revelation for a moment then came up with this.

"She's in shock. Just give her time, yeah? This is Maz we're talking about. She's a strong girl; she'll bounce back in no time."

OoO

Time went by. At last, it could be said that the Lady Marian had completely recovered from her injuries. This made the physician quite relieved for he was now able to tell the lord of Locksley good news rather then have his own life extinguished.

Gisborne engaged extra servants to tend to his guests needs since the sheriff was fretting over the lack of attention he was receiving and needed Guy and Allan to stroke his ego when things did not go as precisely as he planned.

This, much to Gisborne's annoyance, was quite often now that the pact was now out of Vasey's grasp, thanks to Robin Hood and Sir Edward.

OoO

After the funeral of Marian's father, everything changed. Gisborne could not help but feel on edge during that dreary day in Knighton's churchyard and he was well within his rights to feel so.

After the shocking confrontation at the castle with Vasey, Marian had stopped speaking. She ate very little and kept to her chamber.

This behaviour was to be expected, the physician explained to Gisborne. The poor creature was grieving.

Now it seemed that the once lively, passionate girl was succumbing further and further into her grief every passing hour. She was always seated by her window, slowly rocking back and forth in her little chair, a plate of undisturbed food and goblet of wine always situated on the floor beside her.

For a week, Gisborne was greeted by the same scene whenever he paid Marian a visit. He tried his best to ignore her state till the gut wrenching fear of her dying of starvation took control of him and he could suffer it no longer.

_**Lady Marian's chambers, Locksley**_

"Sir?" the physician's aid said, noting the grieved expression upon his master's face.

"Send for Sir Guy."

The aid nodded and hastened to find the master at arms.

OoO

"My lord-"

"How is she?" Guy demanded as soon as he saw the physician. "What can be done for her? How much-"

"My lord, I am so very sorry," the man cut off gently. "I think it is time for you to consider sending for a priest. The lady … I do not think she will live to see another month."

Guy stared at the man, mouth gaping slightly.

The physician sighed sadly.

"Again, I am very sorry, my lord. Very sorry indeed."

_**End of part 2**_


	3. Part 3

_**Held part 3**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

Guy has a disturbing flash back. Will Marian succumb to her depression and die or can she be saved?

_**Disclaimer**_

WAAAAHHHH! I own nothing!

Rated M for scrumptious angst. Dedicated to Isabella of Gisborne's legs and Vasey's poor little birds.

_**Locksley Manor, Guy's bedchamber**_

Later that evening, Gisborne sat in a chair by his fireplace, nursing a goblet of wine in his lap.

Forlorn, the knight bowed his head to stare at the contents of his half-touched wine.

He sighed.

_**Flash back**_

Fourteen-year-old Guy Crispin of Gisborne, Marie of Gisborne's beloved son, sat on the edge of her bed, holding her thin hand.

"Mother … Issa needs you; I cannot look after her on my own. Please get up," he pleaded.

Nothing.

"Mother! I beg you!" the youth beseeched. "Sir Vasey of Derbyshire is coming to take me away. I am to be his squire. He says I will have to send you and Issa to Kirklees because he has no one to look you. Oh, mother. I am so very afraid! I do not care for Vasey at all. He smells and has rotting teeth."

Nothing.

Sorrow heavy in his heart, Guy rose from the bed and left his ailing mother alone.

As he wandered along the rows of equines, the boy was forced to recall happier times, times when he and his dearest little sister would run into their mother's chamber, urging her to break her fast with them whilst Sir Henry of Gisborne, their father, was out with his squire.

Now those gay times were over.

Now his entire world was collapsing all around him.

Why? Why did his father have to die in that jousting tournament? Why did he have to break his mother's heart?

Guy snorted scornfully then ran his hand along the sleek back of his bay mare.

When he became a man and took a maiden to wife, he would not break her heart; He swore he would be gallant, that he would make her fully aware of his unwavering devotion to her.

He would never abandon her the way his father had abandoned his mother.

Feeling a little pleased with himself, Guy decided it was time to go for a ride.

Perhaps during that he would be allowed to forget about his mother's woe.

OoO

Isabella and Guy of Gisborne's mother died in Kirklees Abbey when Guy was in his third week as Sir Vasey's squire.

"_Starvation_," The physician had diagnosed in his letter to Guy. "_Your sister is, thanks be to god, well enough despite her grief and asks for your presence at the funeral that is to be held in a fortnight_."

Guy had been, surprisingly, allowed to travel to Kirklees. Little Isabella was delighted to see him. The waif of a girl hugged him so tightly and for so long, he thought she would never let go.

OoO

After giving Isabella his counsel, Gisborne was escorted to a small chamber by sister.

"Your mother is with God now," the woman informed with a kindly smile. "She will know no more suffering."

"But what of Isabella?" Guy argued. "I cannot take her to Derbyshire with me. My lord will not allow it."

"She may stay for as long as needs be," the young woman replied gently. "She will be safe here. All those in dire need are welcome here."

Guy, worrying his bottom lip, nodded.

"I thank you, sister," he replied grimily. "Please leave me. I should like to be alone."

The woman nodded.

"Of course."

OoO

Six months after Guy had returned to Derbyshire, Vasey informed him that the abbey had increased fees for harbouring homeless nobility and that he would need to find other ways of financially pleasing them or they would let Isabella go. And a clue, no! She was not welcome to his, not so humble, abode!

Determined to keep his precious sister safe and sound, Guy rushed into a whirlwind of extra work. He trained horses, he worked for the guards, he mucked out the stables.

Along with his services as Vasey's squire, Gisborne was juggling five other vocations, only just managing to remain standing at the end of the day.

Five months later, a letter came for Gisborne from the Abbey.

The message informed him that his little sister had fallen into a state of intense despair about her future and thrown herself off a cliff.

They had not been able to recover her body.

Vasey, having felt that he had given his squire more then ample time to fret over both mother and sister, refused to allow the boy to return to the abbey so that he could ascertain more information about his sister's untimely demise. The horrid little man firmly insisted that it was time for Gisborne to stop acting like a wet lad and earn his keep, reminding him that a suicide was not worth his concern.

What Gisborne did not know was that Sir Vasey of Derbyshire had, in secret, sold Isabella to one of his highly placed acquaintances, that the poor child, shy of being two years younger than her brother, had been subjected to a most terrible existence.

_**End of flashback, Main room of Locksley Manor**_

"This is fast becoming intolerable, Allan," Gisborne growled, pacing. "Why does she insist on this torture?"

"Well …" Allan began.

Before he could finish, the taller man whirled on him, grabbing him by the tunic, slamming him against a wall.

"Oi!" the younger man bellowed.

"You told me she would mend!" Gisborne snarled, tightening his grip on the former outlaw. "You told me she was strong! More then a week has gone by and all I can see is a broken child's toy!"

"And I meant it!" Allan gasped, trying to push Guy away. "Look, she's hit rock bottom. Perhaps all she needs is a bit of a shake!"

"A bit of a shake?" Guy all but cried, aghast. "Is that all you can suggest?"

"Yeah. A bit of a push. Cruel to be kind and all that."

Gisborne released Allan, slowly backing away and looking at the figure seated by the window, absently rocking back and forth.

The memory of his dying mother flashed before his eyes thus making him grimace inwardly in pain.

Guy ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips then turned to make for his own chambers.

"Where ya to?" Allan asked, walking behind him.

"Don't concern yourself with me and mine. You're going to Nottingham, Clapa."

"What?" the turncoat shouted after him.

_**Guy's chambers**_

Kneeling beside his bed, the lord of Locksley opened a trunk.

To Allan A Dale's surprise, it was filled to the brim with coin purses. Selecting three of the fattest from the top of the pile, Gisborne passed them to his man.

"I need you to go into the town. Do whatever you want with the coin except over spend it or donate it to your pessimistic populace. You cannot return for me should the coin run out, you must stay away till I send for you."

Allan hesitated.

"Guy, I …"

"There is something I need to do. I do not want you here," Guy insisted hotly. "No arguments!"

"You're going to take my advice, aren't you/" Allan whispered, shocked.

Guy said nothing.

"I didn't think you'd be game enough to go that far," he added.

"Needs must," the older man murmured stoically. "Marian is dying."

"Aren't you the slightest bit afraid that I'll go squealing to Robin?" the auburn haired man asked with a frown. "I'm not being funny, but-"

"For the last time. I don't want you here," Guy replied harshly, face livid with fury. "Now get on your horse and _get out of my sight_!"

_**Marian's chambers**_

Gisborne ordered a tray of food and a jug of wine to be brought up to the chamber.

"For the lady, Sir?" a plump and pretty servant girl asked.

"No, for me," the master at arms replied coldly.

The girl hesitated, finding this particular instruction quite confusing.

She was tempted to echo the request but good sense made her mutter a terse "Yes sir," and retreat swiftly for the kitchens.

OoO

Once the food had been brought up to the chamber, Guy sat across from Marian.

Not too close, but not too far either, and began to eat his meal.

Giving him no regard whatsoever, the listless maiden continued to gaze out of the window, rocking back and forth.

OoO

In between mouthfuls, Gisborne listened for any signs of hunger. A rumble of her stomach. Anything that could be construed as an indication of life.

Nothing.

This bamboozled Guy greatly.

He highly doubted that the aroma of the roasted pork was not wafting through her nostrils.

Why on earth was she resisting? This was her favourite food?

OoO

Gisborne repeated this ritual three times a day.

He would order delicious hot meals to be prepared then taken up to Marian's chamber, accompanied by a jug of mead, wine, or ale, and then he would sit near her and eat.

He never spoke to her. He simply ate and left.

During the time he spent with her, Guy watched keenly for signs. He strained his ears, listening for a belly rumble. Waiting for her to look at his food.

'_Come now, Marian. Surely this is too good to be ignored?" _he thought.

She never looked. Not once.

_**The stables**_

After the fourth eventless evening, poor Gisborne found himself at a loss.

He felt such grief!

All of the great horrors of his past were coming back to haunt him.

Strong feelings of loss and abandonment latched onto his soul thus causing him to moan with pain before dropping dramatically to his knees. He opened his mouth, giving a long howl of frustration.

All those promises he had made as a boy … He was halfway to fulfilling them but there was this one-this one problem.

The girl he loved was wasting away. She was becoming a shell.

She was dying.

'_I don't know what to do_,' he thought miserably, '_Jesu … I'm going to lose her,' _

On the straw strewn floor, Sir Guy curled into a ball, sobbing into his hands.

_**Nottingham Castle, the sheriff's quarters**_

"My lord, Tis the Earl Patrick of Durham. He'd be here to see eee."

Vasey muttered a curse under his breath before pasting a smile on his face he hoped could not be interpreted as insincere.

Patrick of Durham entered the room with a swish of black velvet and a heavy clomp, clomp, clomp of his boots.

At forty years of age, Patrick was a tall, strong looking man with a high widow's peak, a full-size nose, cold dark green eyes, and sleek black hair with a hinting of grey on both sides.

Vasey was only afraid of two people.

Prince John and Durham.

Guy had his moments. Even Robin Hood could pull out a surprise or two. But Durham was a true monster.

"My lord, sheriff," the visitor greeted in a deep, booming tone, standing a few metres from the table.

"Yes, my dear Patrick, what can I do for you?" Vasey gushed, hurrying over to clap the taller man on the shoulder.

Durham scowled down at the sheriff, crossed his arms over his massive chest then spoke.

"I understand Lady Beatrice of Darlington has been married off to John of York."

A statement.

"Yes, well … Dear old yorkie paid the money he owed," Vasey answered nervously.

"That girl was meant to be mine!" Patrick spat.

Vasey cringed like a frightened puppy.

"Please, see reason!" he begged. "I will get another girl for you! You know I will"

The fury ebbed and died behind Durham's eyes.

"Yes," the noble agreed smoothly. "You are good at getting them for me," he paused. "You are rumoured to be the ward of the Lady Marian. A maiden with dark hair, striking blue eyes and a handsome countenance, are you not?"

"We-ell."

"Yes or no, Sheriff Vasey?"

"I am and I am not. Marian is heading towards deaths door due to grief over her fathers demise. I have given her to my master at arms to coddle till she … Well, draws her last breath."

Patrick's brow furrowed.

"De fortnoi?" he asked, mildly surprised. "What would he do with a woman? He's a sodomite."

"Oh, no, not De fortnoi! He's dead. I gave the young lady to my new master at arms, Guy of Gisborne. Had I not done so, the brute would have been rendered uncontrollable."

"I see," Patrick murmured, nodding. "I see." He flicked his lizard like tongue across his thin lips. "The name of Gisborne is familiar to me."

"I gave Sir Guy's sister, to you as a gift. You enjoyed her, didn't you? You did marry her after all."

"I tried to get a child out her but she's as barren as a rock," Patrick informed icily. "She told me that it was my fault I could not produce an heir, not hers. Therefore, I beat the living daylights out of her. I'm getting rid of the disappointment. As soon as I've dealt with her I shall be looking for another."

"Well, you can't have a disrespectful woman in your bed, Patrick," Vasey chortled uneasily, face colouring. "May as well kill the undeserving bitch and mount up on another, eh?"

Patrick smiled thoughtfully.

"You've given me much to ponder, Vasey," he rumbled. "My thanks to you." He rose fluidly from his chair. "If the lady Marian recovers, send word to me."

"Be sure that I will," Vasey managed to croak.

Whilst watching Durham's departure the sheriff realised that for the first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for lady Marian.

"And she thinks I'm a monster," he growled under his breath.

_**Locksley Manor, Marian's chambers**_

Make her live.

He would make her live.

She would not, could not, die on him.

She would not, could not, leave him alone in this world.

Not when he needed her so much.

Gisborne steadily rose to his feet and a strange sense of calm swept through him.

Everything would be alright.

He didn't have to worry anymore.

Everything would be all right.

He went to the kitchens, gruffly telling the wenches to stop their mindless chatter and prepare food.

When that was done, he asked one of his men to get him binds for hands and feet.

Satisfied, Gisborne made his way upstairs to Marian's chamber.

_**Marian's bedchambers**_

Guy removed his doublet, leaving it on a nearby stool.

As soon as the lighter and shorter of his leather uniform had departed his body, he felt the sudden coolness of the chamber.

'_So cold … but there is a fire_,' he thought.

With a mental shrug, he continued with his plan.

The girl had not left her place since his last visit, nor had she stopped her rocking.

He stood in front of her. He felt …. He felt uncertain.

Doubt had crept into his mind.

Could he really do this? Was he doing the right thing?

Yes. Yes, he was.

He could not afford to stand by and allow Marian to destroy herself.

He had to make her see that not all was lost.

And to do that he had to be cruel to be kind.

"You are not going to like this," he told the wretch softly. "But you have given me little choice."

He picked her up, slightly startled when discovering how buoyant she had become, and carried her over to the bed, carefully depositing her upon it.

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Gisborne answered, making sure Marian was comfortable.

The door opened.

"My lord," a guard addressed. "I have what you requested."

"Bind her to the bed," Guy told him, stepping back, folding his arms across his chest.

The black and yellow clad man frowned.

"Sir Guy?"

"Bind the Lady Marian to the bed," Gisborne repeated steadily.

The guard swallowed thickly then walked over to do as he had been ordered. When he was done, he bowed respectfully to his lord and made a hasty retreat, not wanting to linger.

"Wait," Guy said, stopping the guard in mid stride.

"Yes, Sir Guy?"

"I want the key."

"My lord?"

"Give me the key, man, and be quick about it!" the lord of Locksley snapped intolerantly. "I won't have any disturbances, understood?"

The man swallowed thickly.

"Ye-yes, Sir."

He handed Gisborne the key and, without looking back, marched out of the chamber.

Turning to Marian, Guy took a deep breath.

'_Jesu, this had better work,'_

Knock, knock.

"What is it now?" he snarled.

The heavy door opened and a jumpy, thin rake of a girl walked into the chamber.

"Milord, ere be the food ye asked for," the pale little thing stammered, nearly dropping the tray on the fur rug.

"Set it on the bed," Guy instructed, ignorant of her apprehension. "I'll send for you."

"Ais milord," the wench replied and gave a quick curtsey before hurrying out of the chamber, leaving Gisborne alone once more with Marian.

'_I can do this,'_ he thought. _'I must do this,'_

He sat beside her, taking in her gaunt, enervated emergence. Picking up a soft chunk of bread, he tore it into small pieces then held it to her mouth.

"You are going to eat," he told her flatly. "I don't care what you want anymore. You will eat."

_**Moat outside Durham Manor**_

Whilst Guy was preparing to save Marian's life, Isabella, Earl Patrick of Durham's whore was being flung into a moat.

Sinking to the bottom, her last living thought was that she loved and cursed her brother.

_**Locksley Manor, Lady Marian's chambers**_

Guy sat by her head, dipping a spoon into the brown, searing broth.

"Drink," he ordered, holding the utensil to her lips. "Now."

Marian's nose twitched slightly but she allowed no other movement.

"Drink," he stated again, not missing a single thing. "You can't have your own way this time, Marian."

The girl did nothing.

Guy grabbed hold of her mouth, prying it open with one hand. The maiden stiffened all over and made a weak grunting noise.

"I told you," Gisborne hissed feverishly, taking a piece of bread. "I warned you."

He stuffed the bread roughly into her mouth then closed it.

"Swallow it," he ordered. "I said swallow it!"

Marian coughed and whimpered.

"Swallow it."

Giving up at last, she obeyed.

Whilst letting her gasp for air, Gisborne reached for another piece, this time dunking it into the broth.

"You're going to finish this broth," he told her harshly. "You do not get a say in this."

Marian glared at him, defiance shining in her tired red-rimmed eyes.

Guy pried open her mouth again.

The girl mewled like a puny kitten; her hands flew upwards scratching at his hands, trying to tear him away despite her fetters.

'_Not on your Nelly,_' Guy thought.

_**The Tripp Inn**_

Allan stared at Hood in shock.

"You're joshing," he whispered.

Robin did not respond.

"She's wasting away and you're sitting on a sodding high horse and won't help her because she's with Giz …" he dropped his head, shaking it. "Rob-She's dying!"

"Gisborne will undoubtedly revive her, Allan," Robin murmured with little interest. "England needs me."

Allan stared at his former friend and leader, disgusted.

"Yeah, well England fucking needs her to!" he snapped and rose to his feet. "You know, if she pulls through this she's going to hate you. You know that, don't you?"

"And Gisborne's the man I'll never be!" Robin snapped, fed up. "Marian made it perfectly clear she doesn't want me."

As the outlaw took his leave, the auburn haired man shook his head.

"You're not good enough for her," he said darkly, watching Robin fade into the mass of people. "You're not good enough for anyone."

_**Locksley Manor, Marian's chambers**_

At last he was satisfied, Guy left the maidens bedside and retreated to the doorway.

"Oi!" he barked, nearly flinging the wooden door off its hinges. "The lady needs a bath, be quick about it!"

"Ais, milord!"

Guy returned his fiery gaze to Marian. The wretched woman sat in their mess, glaring up at him insolently.

Tangled within her dark mane were breadcrumbs and bits of meat. Wine and broth stained her shift, cheeks, chin and mouth. Gigantic bruises blossomed where his hands had so forcefully sought to give her nourishment.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself," he told her softly. "You are not going to slip through my fingers again."

Pfffffffffffhrrrrrffffffffff fft.

Slop, slop, slop.

Marian had shat on the bed. The stench filled the chamber. It was foul, fetid, yet the girl did not seem to perceive it. Her gaze, hateful, disobedient was only meant for him.

Whisss … Drip, drip, drip.

Marian had followed her shit with a piss.

Guy stared at her, aghast.

She stared back, waiting.

"Is this really what you want?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"Tell me," he ordered, voice shaking faintly. "Is this what you want?"

Nothing.

Gisborne shook his head.

"You're not getting it," he told her. "You are _not_ getting out of this by dying."

Marian tilted her chin a little higher.

"Hurry up with the bath!" Guy thundered over his shoulder. "She's stinking up the room as it is!"

_**End of part 3**_

_**Authors note**_

What's Guy going to do? He's running out of options and when he learns about the earl of Durham … Ohhh dear!


	4. Part 4

_**Held part 4**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

This is a lot shorter then I wanted, but it's ready for posting, I may take it down and re-write it later on. Please re-read chapters 1, 2, 3 before continuing on to this one otherwise you will be confused.

Guy will do whatever it takes to keep Marian alive, but here's the thing, does she want to stay alive?

Please note that this will not be a wholly happy chapter. Chapter 4 is going to be dark because it's easier and a lot more fun to write then fluff.

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for violence and lots of angst. I do not own Robin Hood, if I did, think on the lines of "The Tudors" and Guy would have gotten the girl in the end : )

In addition, this story has been written in Australian and British grammar.

_**Locksley Manor, Marian's chambers**_

As soon as the servants had left, Gisborne grabbed Marian and hurled her roughly into the bath.

"I want more food in here!" he roared, grabbing a cloth and brazenly scrubbing at the girl's neck, chest and arms. "Now!"

Marian made a small noise of protest and wriggled feebly beneath the merciless hands.

Gisborne paid no heed, he snatched a jug to the water and poured it over her head.

The maiden coughed and gasped, her hands reached up to wipe at her eyes.

Turning her over, Gisborne ripped the soiled skirt up and attacked her arse, scrubbing fervently at the slimy brown muck.

Marian squealed and bucked against his hand.

"Don't fight me," the lord of Locksley spat. "Don't you dare."

"The food, milord."

"Put it on the table!" the knight rasped, rising to his feet, setting the fouled cloth aside.

Marian panted heavily, her head was downcast, her eyes were full of rage and humiliation.

"Milord, won't the lady catch a chill?" the lad asked uneasily once having placed the meat, fruit and cheese on the oak table before him.

"Take her bed clothes and get out!" Gisborne thundered, eyes blazing.

The servant bowed and nearly fell over in his flighty departure.

Breathing heavily, Gisborne turned on the maiden.

Marian stared back at him, the stony mask had returned but it was not quite there, not anymore. She was too angry, too embarrassed to suppress her emotions now.

Using one hand, Guy yanked her out of the bath and dragged her toward the table.

"N… N-ooo!" she managed to gasp.

"Oh you're going to eat," he growled, thrusting her heavily into the seat. "I'll shove it down your neck if I have to."

The look in her eyes was a mixture of sarcasm and defiance.

He rolled his eyes.

OoO

Covered in food, stinking of faeces, Gisborne stared stonily at the defiant Marian.

He sniffed.

She glared.

"So …" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "This is what you really want?"

Marian said nothing.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine," he murmured. "Fine."

He rose from the chair.

"You can just sit there. I'll tell the servants to leave you be."

Marian's bright beacon of stubbornness withered for a brief moment.

She was confused.

Guy continued to make his way to the door. Keeping his eyes fixed on her.

"Just die, Marian," he told her sullenly. "It's what you want, isn't it?"

She blinked.

Raking a hand through his dirty, smelly hair, Gisborne left the maiden alone, closing the door softly behind him.

He was tired. He needed to bathe.

_**Guy's bedchambers**_

There was a whimper.

His eyes opened slowly.

At first, all he could see was the gentle stream of pale moonlight drifting through the window.

Should he reach for his sword?

Another whimper.

He opted against it.

He knew who it was.

There was the sound of bare feet gently slapping against wooden floorboards, soon muffled against the fur of the rug closest to his bed.

The mattress depressed.

Another whimper.

Indecision.

He did not move, nor did he speak.

He waited.

The pillow behind his head slumped. A cold, trembling mass snuggled against his back, spooning around him, like an animal seeking comfort.

He was tempted to move right then and there but fear of the creature fleeing hardened his resolve.

He waited, keeping still, ever so still.

Movement. A cool sensation of an arm sliding around his waist, a pallid hand touching his silk clad chest.

Reaching up, carefully, gently, he dared to cover the smaller limb with his larger one.

The hand stiffened instantly.

Guy held his breath, waiting for her to flee.

She stayed.

'_Alright then,'_

He rolled over, facing her.

She was clean. Her braided hair was cool from being washed. She smelt like flowers rather then her own shit and polluted food.

"Hello," he murmured.

She shivered, licking her dry, cracked lips.

"You-f-found-me," she mumbled, stumbling through the sentence … she was not used to speaking,

He frowned.

Found her?

"Sh-" she paused, frowning too.

She tried again.

"Sh-Sh … Shell."

"Shell," he repeated, trying to comprehend.

"I-I was …. Trapped. Shel-Saved … You saved me."

He curled his arms around her, pushing her into his warm body.

"You found your own way back," he whispered into her hair.

Warm liquid kissed his neck.

He sighed.

She was weeping.

"Marian," he breathed, fingers roaming over her hair and back.

She whimpered.

"Thank … you," she whispered, clinging to him.

His lips brushed against her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he told her. "You came back to me."

_**Three weeks later, Nottingham Castle**_

Quite irritated, Vasey hissed through his teeth as he broke the seal of the latest scroll from Durham.

Since expressing his interest in the Lady Marian, the sheriff had been receiving continuous communications inquiring after the leper's health.

God only knew why, the woman was a constant pain in the backside, manipulative and uglier then the puckered arse of a mastiff.

Still … Having the wretch out of the way _would_ make it easier to control Gisborne.

_**Locksley Manor, Marian's chambers**_

"You have to eat."

"Why?"

"Because a cold front is coming in and the sheriff needs me. I won't be back till late afternoon."

Marian rolled her eyes, glancing toward the window.

"Always when he calls," she muttered under her breath.

"Marian, if I do not do his bidding we all stand to suffer. Stop behaving like a child and see sense!"

"Maybe you should stop pandering to his every whim and stand up for yourself for once!"

Guy glared at Marian, fighting the urge to storm off in a huff.

Walking away, he had finally learnt, never actually achieved anything in this situation other than making the maiden even more determined to keep the bit between her teeth.

Since pulling herself out of her miserable state, Marian was growing healthier by the day. Her hair and eyes shone brightly, the hollowness in her face became round full.

Her hatred for Vasey, Guy noted, had blossomed into a raging fire.

He had managed to keep the flames out of the sheriff's path, but the knight knew it would not be long before Marian said, or did something, that would doom them all.

That was why he planned to wed her.

As soon as it was safe, he would take her as his wife, consummate their union, distracting her till she was officially, more importantly safely, with child.

He had discussed the plan with Allan and had not been pleased with the turncoat's half-hearted agreement to his scheme.

Did Allan still see Marian as the girl whose heart belonged to Robin Hood?

He softened his features, trying to be beguiling rather than intemperate.

"Eat," he entreated softly. "I'll return to you later on, Marian."

Scowling balefully at his parting figure, Marian obeyed.

_**Nottingham Castle, the great hall**_

"Blast it!" the sheriff snarled, glaring down at the scroll of parchment lying on his table.

Durham was being insufferable. His continuous communications about the leprous wench's health were ruining Vasey's appetite and costing him an arm and a leg in physician fees!

The headaches the messages caused! Oh! Would he ever see the end of them?

OoO

"Ah, Gisborne!" Vasey greeted, wiping his brow. "How's the leper going? Hmmm? Is she dead yet?"

Guy folded his arms across his chest.

"Lady Marian is on the way to recovery, the physician has seen her and deems her fit for me to take her as my wife,"

Vasey's blood went cold.

This would not please Patrick.

"How very unfortunate for you," he sneered, recovering himself before the master at arms could notice anything amiss. "So when is the unhappy event, you stupid man?"

Guy bridled at the insults but refused to revolt.

"I would give her a spring wedding," he told the sheriff briskly. "It gives the servants time to prepare and Marian will grow in strength. If all goes well, she will be giving me an heir nine months afterwards."

"Oh goody!"

Guy raised his head heavenwards, trying not to show his exasperation.

"Is there anything else, my lord?" he asked wearily.

"The sight of you sickens me. Get out!"

Relieved to be allowed to take his leave of his patron, the tall knight nodded to Vasey and marched out of the hall.

_**Locksley manor, the main chamber**_

"Something's up," Guy muttered to Allan, staring into the open fireplace, watching the flames dance.

"What do you mean?" the younger man asked, brow furrowed.

"The sheriff has been inquiring about Marian's health. He's asked on more then one occasion."

The knight paused, eyes darting here and there, twas as if he were searching for anyone who would be foolish enough to listen in on their conversation.

"This is disconcerting," Gisborne added. "It is perplexing. Marian cannot go through another encounter with the sheriff, she is not strong enough."

"Do you really think he's looking at belting her up again?" Allan asked, frown deepening. "Giz, he had his fun. Why-"

"How the Hell would I know, Clapa?" Guy snarled, smacking the flat of his palm against the wooden post before him.

"Then I guess there's really only one thing you can do now, Giz," Allan surmised, stroking his chin.

"And what might that be?" his master inquired darkly.

_**Marian's bedchambers**_

Marian was hardly surprised when Guy entered into her chamber that evening.

"Good evening," she greeted, a small smile gracing her soft, pink mouth.

"Marian, there is something I would discuss with you before you retire," the knight told her, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Would you oblige me?"

The girl shrugged.

"Have a seat," she replied.

Gisborne opted to stand instead.

"As your guardian, it is my right to be concerned about your welfare," he told Marian sagely.

"Yes."

""I have made a decision that will benefit us both," Guy continued. "I would have preferred the circumstances to be different, but they are what they are."

He paused, gathering himself.

"On the first day of autumn, Allan will escort you to Kirklees's Abbey. It is there, before the eyes of God, you will become my wife."

_**End of part 4**_

_**Authors note**_

There you have it. Durham wants Marian and he was responsible for poor Isabella's demise!-Can you tell I'm a huge Isabella fan?

Part 4 has taken quite some time to get ready. I had intended to upload it a lot earlier but I kept on producing rubbish chappies so I walked away from the story for a while. I cannot, will not, say when part 5 will be ready. I am studying and writing other fics so please do not nag me, I am begging here. If you nag me, I will be will and truly put off.

Will this have a happy ending at all? I'm not sure yet. Depends on what mood I'm in when I write the last chapter.

I have more than one idea for the ending. Two involve major character deaths, the other is a bit bright and shiny but with character deaths.

So … If this does end in utter despair, please do not use me as your punching bag. You, dearest reader, made the choice to read this. I gave you the warnings. If you can't handle unhappy stories, you shouldn't have read it.

You are not children and I am not going to mother you. I am sorry I seem too harsh, but I am bloody well sick and tired of people whining at me because I didn't keep characters alive or together.

Thank you for reading this chapter. If you liked it, good. If not, that's fine.

Leah.


End file.
